Qui-Gon Jinn
}} |death=32 BBY (3), Naboo |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.93 meters |hair=Brown (graying) |eyes=Blue |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters=*Dooku |apprentices=*Unidentified Padawan *Xanatos *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (As Force ghost) }} Qui-Gon Jinn was a revered, yet maverick and unconventional Jedi Master, Padawan to Count Dooku, and mentor to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon often placed himself in conflict with the Jedi Council. He was deeply attuned to the Living Force, which contributed to his frequent taking side trips to help seemingly "pathetic life-forms." Despite his opposition to the council, he was regarded by many Jedi as sharp-witted and for possessing great wisdom. Qui-Gon served the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order his entire life, participating in actions against the Nebula Front and most famously during the Invasion of Naboo. It was Qui-Gon who discovered the Chosen One (Anakin Skywalker), on Tatooine during this crisis and was largely responsible for championing his training. Even after his death at the hands of Darth Maul he played a vital role in the legacy of the Jedi Order. Biography Early life .]] Born almost a century before the Battle of Yavin, Qui-Gon Jinn was taken as an infant to Coruscant to train and become a Jedi. He maintained some ties with his planet of birth, and even once obtained a special worn stone from his homeworld's River of Light.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel)'' At the age of eight, Qui-Gon befriended a fellow trainee, Tahl. Over the years the two became the best of friends, along with other students including Clee Rhara.Secrets of the Jedi At ten years old, Qui-Gon participated in the Exhibition Day Tournament, where young students are encouraged to perform their skills so that they may be taken as an apprentice to one of the Knights or Masters. It was at this exhibition that Dooku first saw Qui-Gon's lightsaber skills. It can be presumed that Dooku was impressed with what he saw, for he took Qui-Gon as his Padawan a short time afterward. , and Masters Yoda and Tyvokka.]] Together, Dooku and Qui-Gon went on numerous missions across the galaxy. On one notable mission, the two were sent to accompany Senator Blix Annon on a diplomatic assignment. However, space pirates infiltrated their ship. Their leader turned out to be Lorian Nod, a failed Jedi with whom Dooku was once close friends. The two battled and Dooku let his anger get the best of him. When it seemed that he would give the deathblow to a helpless Nod, it was Qui-Gon's words that stopped him from doing so.Legacy of the Jedi Some time following this assignment, Dooku and Qui-Gon were given their final mission as master and apprentice, which would last two years. Upon returning from this mission, Qui-Gon was reunited with Tahl, whom he hadn't seen in a long time. As his final words for Qui-Gon as a student, Dooku told him that he had one weakness and that it was his compassion for all life. Dooku warned him that it is an inevitability that betrayal would come from a friend. Knighthood and Xanatos In no time, both Qui-Gon and Tahl became Jedi Knights. When the Jedi Council suggested that he take a Padawan learner, Qui-Gon chose not to. He felt that he was not ready and over the next few years took on solo missions for the Order. During this time Qui-Gon discovered a young boy from Telos IV named Xanatos who exhibited a strong connection to the Force. Qui-Gon took Xanatos to the Jedi Temple for training, despite the fact that the child was quite older than the accepted age for training. Over the next two years as Xanatos was trained at the Temple, Qui-Gon took a unidentified Padawan, whose training was almost complete. After successfully guiding the Padawan to Knighthood, Qui-Gon Jinn became a Jedi Master (59 BBY), and soon Xanatos became his newest apprentice. Over the years many members of the Council, including Yoda, expressed their concerns about Xanatos, and decided to give one final test before granting him the title of Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon and Xanatos were sent to Telos, Xanatos's homeworld, where the boy's father, Crion, had become a tyrant, controlling the planet with an iron grip. Xanatos was tempted by his father's wealth and power, and joined Crion, hoping to rule together. Leading the planet into a civil war, Crion was confronted by Qui-Gon, who was forced to kill the governor. Upon doing so, Xanatos became enraged and took a ring from his father's finger, searing hot from Qui-Gon's blade. He branded it into his cheek, creating a broken-circle scar. Swearing his revenge, Xanatos fled. Upon returning to the Temple, Qui-Gon blamed himself for Xanatos's failure, and even went so far as to renounce his success in training his first Padawan. He vowed not to take another Padawan for the rest of his life. Tahl tried to comfort Qui-Gon by accompanying him to the training world of Ragoon VI to hopefully relax and take his mind off Xanatos. However, this dark chapter in Qui-Gon's life would be very hard to erase. For the next few years, Qui-Gon returned to solo missions, yet would occasionally work with others on various assignments. Qui-Gon and Tahl were credited for accomplishing many missions, including successfully overseeing the first democratic elections of New Apsolon. Taking another apprentice .]] Initially, Qui-Gon was worried about taking another apprentice, as his last apprentice fell to the dark side. In 44 BBY, 9 years since Xanatos' betrayal, Yoda encouraged Qui-Gon to take another apprentice. Though Qui-Gon had already made up his mind to remain alone, he agreed to at least observe a small tournament among a group of the Temple's older students, which included Bruck Chun and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He took notice of Obi-Wan's skills, but shortly following the tournament, he left heading for Bandomeer, by orders of the Supreme Chancellor. On the transport ship to Bandomeer, Qui-Gon was reunited with Obi-Wan, who was also being sent to Bandomeer to begin his life in the Agricultural Corps. On the transport, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan helped defend a group of Arcona from the criminal organization, Offworld Corporation. After putting an end to the tense situation, the two arrived on Bandomeer, where Qui-Gon received a letter signed by Xanatos. It turned out that Bandomeer was not in need of Jedi assistance, it had all been organized by Xanatos, who was revealed to be the leader of Offworld, whose mining operations terrorized all on the planet. Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan off to his Agri-Corps duties, while he planned to meet with Xanatos, not as old adversaries, but as ambassadors, working to find an agreement between Offworld and Bandomeer. However, Xanatos planned to sabotage their meeting and kill Qui-Gon. Once again with the help of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon attempted to end Xanatos's acts of terror. Qui-Gon dueled with his former apprentice, and though they ended Offworld's business on Bandomeer, Xanatos was able to escape. During their situation with Xanatos, Qui-Gon discovered Obi-Wan's true potential, and took him as his new Padawan learner. .]] As master and apprentice, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent on various missions across the galaxy, to worlds such as Gala and Phindar. One mission, in which the two rescued a blinded Tahl from the war-torn world of Melida/Daan, led to Obi-Wan's temporary resignation from the Jedi Order. Also over this time, the two Jedi had more encounters with Xanatos, who, with the help of the bitter Padawan, Bruck Chun, nearly assassinated Yoda within the Jedi Temple itself. After dueling with the Dark Jedi and chasing him to Telos, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's final confrontation with Xanatos resulted in his suicide, jumping into a pool of acid instead of surrendering. Though a major threat to the Jedi Order was now eliminated, it was a disturbing ending to a dark chapter in Qui-Gon's life. Along with other Jedi such as Tyvokka, Plo Koon, Tholme and his Padawan Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought in one of the largest galactic conflicts prior to the Clone Wars—the Stark Hyperspace War. It was the first of many times that the two would encounter the Trade Federation, though it would be one of the few times that they were defending them.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's apprenticeship matured, they formed a close father-and-son like bond with each other. Three decades after first meeting Lorian Nod with his former master, Dooku, Qui-Gon once again faced off with the failed Jedi on Junction 5, and once again he was incarcerated for his crimes. Qui-Gon continually passed on as much knowledge as he could to Obi-Wan. Lessons ranged from the importance of the Living Force to the reasons why the Jedi Order discouraged romantic relationships. As time went on, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan accomplished various other missions across the galaxy. On Kegan, they discovered the Force-sensitivity of the future Jedi Knight, Olana Chion. In the Rutan system, the two Jedi acted as ambassadors to settle a conflict between the world of Rutan and its moon of Senali. Jenna Zan Arbor .]] In 43 BBY, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan investigated strange murders in which the bodies of the victims were drained entirely of their blood. This investigation led them to meet the famed scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Eventually, they discovered that the bounty hunter Ona Nobis was behind the murders, but they still did not know who her client was. Upon confronting Nobis, Qui-Gon managed to get aboard her ship and was immediately hit with her blasterfire. Qui-Gon was captured and taken to Jenna Zan Arbor. Zan Arbor, who was studying the genetic traits of Force-sensitives (possibly to discover a way to genetically engineer Force-sensitivity into normal beings), began further experiments on Qui-Gon, draining his blood and torturing him to test his limits. Obi-Wan, with the help of Tahl, Adi Gallia, and Siri Tachi, managed to infiltrate Zan Arbor's labs and free Qui-Gon. It wasn't long before Zan Arbor was caught. The deranged scientist was imprisoned and the bounty hunter, Ona Nobis, was presumed to be dead after a fight with Obi-Wan. In 42 BBY, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were faced with troubles of the past yet again. Vox Chun, the father of the Dark Padawan, Bruck Chun, hired a lawyer Sano Sauro to prosecute Obi-Wan for Bruck's accidental death. The trial that followed led Qui-Gon's apprentice into an emotionally difficult time, even after he was cleared of the charges. Forbidden love In 41 BBY, tensions began to rise in Qui-Gon's friendship with Tahl. Tahl had recently taken Bant Eerin, one of Obi-Wan's close friends, as her Padawan learner, and Qui-Gon tried to press his advice onto her. The tension started to make the two realize that they had more than just friendly feelings toward each other. However, they put the teachings of the Jedi Code first, and did their best to ignore them. While training with Obi-Wan on Ragoon VI, Qui-Gon began to suffer from visions of Tahl in grave danger. Upon returning to Coruscant, Qui-Gon requested to the Council that he be sent with her on her next mission, to New Apsolon. Tahl, however, declined his offer and went on alone, even leaving Bant behind at the Temple. Three weeks passed and Tahl had not been heard from. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to New Apsolon (against the orders of the Council) to discover what may have happened to Tahl. After a lengthy search, they found her, safe and in perfect health. Upon seeing each other again, Qui-Gon and Tahl openly admitted their forbidden love for each other. They promised to each other that they would deal with their emotions more after the mission was over. following Tahl's death.]] However, it wasn't long before Tahl was missing yet again, only this time she was truly in danger, kidnapped by a New Apsolon rebel named Balog. When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan finally found Balog, he had already drugged Tahl. The Jedi managed to rescue her, but despite Qui-Gon's attempts to heal her through the Force, Tahl passed away. The death of Tahl drove Qui-Gon into a terrible state of depression and a rise in strong dark side emotions. He blamed himself for Tahl's death and even recalled his past failure with Xanatos. He swore revenge on Balog and made it his top priority to track him down. Obi-Wan, who was worried about his master, tried to assure him that there was nothing that he could have done to save her, but Qui-Gon wouldn't hear it. Finally tracking down Balog, Qui-Gon cornered him and was about to slaughter the man when he heard a voice utter two words: "No, Qui-Gon." The warning made Qui-Gon realize the dark path he was following and he abruptly deactivated his lightsaber, snapping out of his own anger, horrified at the dark path he was about to go down. After taking Balog into custody, Qui-Gon thanked Obi-Wan for stopping him, only to hear from his apprentice that it was not him who said those words. It was then that Qui-Gon realized that it was the voice of Tahl. The Jedi returned to Coruscant and gave Tahl a proper funeral. Qui-Gon and his apprentice would also help Attichitcuk and Chewbacca establish a colony on the Kashyyyk moon of Alaris Prime, and would later help drive the Trade Federation off it.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Changing times .]] Despite being saved from falling over to the dark side, Qui-Gon still was a changed man following Tahl's death, and a great deal of change also occurred around him following her loss. Jocasta Nu, another of Qui-Gon's friends, succeeded Tahl as the head archivist of the Jedi Archives, and the Nautolan Jedi, Kit Fisto took Tahl's place as Bant's master. A number of new missions continued to strengthen Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's bond with each other. On a mission to protect a young boy named Talesan Fry, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were paired with Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi. The mission, which resulted in Qui-Gon and Adi being separated from Obi-Wan and Siri, led to the discovery of romantic feelings between the two Padawans. Qui-Gon detected these emotions and warned Obi-Wan of his own example with Tahl, and the consequences of losing a loved one. More missions for the two Jedi continued to follow. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, who would call upon the two Jedi in particular for future assignments. The two also encountered the bounty hunter Aurra SingOnce Bitten, and fought alongside Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and other Jedi against the Yinchorri.Jedi Council: Acts of War During this time period, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were dispatched on a mission to locate a valuable cargo ship that had disappeared. Their search took them to Ord Mantell, and brought them to confront the land baron Taxer Sundown. On the mission, Qui-Gon befriended the native Mantellian savrip, which aided him in completing his mission on the lawless world.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell Both Jedi would later fight against the Nebula Front terrorist organization. At the Trade Federation conference on Eriadu, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were successful in defending Supreme Chancellor Valorum, but did not prevent the deaths of the rest of the Trade Federation Directorate, allowing the Neimoidians to take control of the Federation.Cloak of Deception Blockade of Naboo Ambassadors as the Trade Federation floods the chamber where they were waiting with dioxis gas.]] In 32 BBY, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to the planet Naboo onboard the Radiant VII to resolve a crisis. The Trade Federation, in protest to recent taxation laws, had assembled a blockade of the planet with a fleet of battleships. The two Jedi were sent as ambassadors of Supreme Chancellor Valorum to reach a peaceful settlement. Shortly after their arrival on the Federation battleship Saak'ak, the Radiant VII was destroyed and the conference chamber they were waiting in was flooded with dioxis gas. They survived the gas, and easily defeated the battle droids assigned to reinforce the chamber entrance. Qui-Gon tried to cut through the bridge's blast doors, but the arrival of Federation droidekas forced them to flee. The two Jedi then stowed away on a troop transport as the Federation moved to invade Naboo with a force of battle droids. On Naboo, Qui-Gon met Jar Jar Binks, saving him from possible death and earning his life debt. Binks reluctantly took him to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, where Boss Rugor Nass agreed to give them a transport and allowed Binks to go with the offworlders as a guide. After he gained transport to the capital city of Theed, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar Jar journeyed through the planet's core, evading several sea monsters, to Theed. Once in the capital city, he and Obi-Wan rescued the Queen and escaped Naboo on the royal starship. As they dashed through the blockade, however, the ship was hit by laser fire and the hyperdrive was badly damaged. The party was forced to land on Tatooine. Discovery of the Chosen One on Tatooine.]] On Tatooine, Qui-Gon looked for parts in the settlement of Mos Espa, where he encountered the junk dealer Watto and his slave, a Force-strong young boy named Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon came to believe that Anakin may be the Chosen One of Jedi legend. Qui-Gon, agreeing to help Anakin who was secretly building a podracer, acquired necessary machine parts for the racing vehicle. Never forgetting his Jedi duties while in Mos Espa, Qui-Gon was able to free a young Ithorian named Tomo from bondage of one Captain Neg and even dissuade the assassin Jym Lang from committing a murder.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (video game) Later, Qui-Gon was able to release Anakin from slavery, as well, when he bet Watto on the boy's victory during the Boonta Eve Classic podrace. The wager also resulted in obtaining parts to fix the damaged Naboo ship. With their means to return to Coruscant secured, Qui-Gon and his new charge sojourned to the outskirts of Mos Espa to meet up with their companions. However, their progress was watched by a DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droid. Qui-Gon sensed the intrusive presence and struck the probe down, yet the damage was already done.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, deleted scene The Sith Lord Darth Maul had been trailing the Jedi and recovered his destroyed droid, thinking that his quarry had stowed aboard the smuggling ship Dusty Duck. Maul boarded the light freighter and struck down the pilot, Aneesa Dym, believing her to be harboring his enemy. Once he learned the truth, the Sith assassin doubled his efforts to reach Qui-Gon before he escaped. As Anakin and Qui-Gon approached the Queen's ship, they were intercepted by Darth Maul who nearly knocked down Anakin with his speeder. Qui-Gon fought the Sith warrior as the ship took off behind him. Jumping high with the Force, Qui-Gon managed to land on the boarding ramp as the ship soared away. on Tatooine.]] On Coruscant, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appeared before the Jedi High Council to give a report. The Council reluctantly agreed to test young Anakin for Jedi potential. They found that the boy was indeed very strong with the Force, having the greatest potential ever recorded, but declined to train him on the grounds that he was too old. Yoda sensed that the boy's future was "clouded". Qui-Gon tried to release Obi-Wan from apprenticeship, saying that Obi-Wan was ready for the Jedi Trials, in order to take Anakin as his Padawan. But the Council would not be swayed. Disappointed, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan prepared to return to Naboo with Queen Amidala, who hoped to liberate the planet in one swift stroke. Deadly duel During the Second Battle of Theed, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started out aiding Amidala and her sortie, fighting in the streets. However, when the battle moved into the palace hangar, they encountered Darth Maul, wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. .]] While the Queen and her guards went to reclaim the throne room, the two Jedi engaged the Sith Lord. The lightsaber duel was frenzied and brutal, moving through the hangar and into the Theed Generator Complex, where they fought on the precarious catwalks. When Maul kicked Obi-Wan over the edge of the catwalk they were fighting on, Qui-Gon was forced to engage Maul alone. While his Padawan rushed to catch up, Qui-Gon and Maul moved on, passing through an impenetrable laser shield security system to one of the cooling pits. The shields closed between them, separating the combatants momentarily, but also separated Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon, over ten shields apart. When they deactivated, Qui-Gon immediately attacked Maul while Obi-Wan rushed to help his Master. However, the shields closed again, preventing him from aiding his mentor. Although Qui-Gon was one of the best lightsaber duelists in the Order, his preferred practice of Form IV proved disadvantageous in the confined space of the cooling pit, as Ataru required a wide, open space for its energetic acrobatics and multi-angular bladework. Also, Maul had the advantage of youth and pure strength. During the battle and before the shields opened, he had visions from time to time, about Anakin's future and rushed to prevent it, but failed.When he was struck by Darth Maul he saw Anakin's death and funeral on the Forest Moon of Endor The end result was Qui-Gon being hit in the chin with Maul's saberstaff hilt, leaving him momentarily stunned, allowing the Sith to impale him. Enraged, Obi-Wan attacked the Sith, severing his saberstaff in two and eventually killing him with his Master's lightsaber. With his last breaths, Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to train Anakin as his dying wish. Qui-Gon was later cremated in the Theed Funeral Temple. Legacy After falling at the hands of Darth Maul on Naboo, Qui-Gon continued to have a large impact on the future of the Jedi. Qui-Gon's death also is known to have troubled his former master so much that Dooku left the Jedi Order and became Darth Tyranus, a Sith Lord. .]] Having long ago discovered a way to maintain his identity after death from a Shaman of the Whills, Qui-Gon attempted unsuccessfully to prevent Anakin's slaughter of the Sandpeople that had killed his mother.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones He was also known to have often communicated with Yoda through the Force in a subtle way until finally revealing himself in 19 BBY.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous He contacted Anakin Skywalker during the Battle of Praesitlyn to prevent him from murdering surrendered Separatist prisoners.Jedi Trial At roughly the same time, Qui-Gon also appeared in a Force Vision to Yoda, as him, sending Anakin into a tree, implying that it was time for Anakin to face his Trials and be Knighted. When Anakin was summoned back to the Temple to what he thought was another "scolding", he said that Obi-Wan was not Qui-Gon, which put a sad face on his master. He tried to apologize, but Obi-Wan assured him that he also missed his former master.Clone Wars Chapter 21 A few months later, shortly after the reorganization of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Yoda finally heard Qui-Gon's voice clearly and proclaimed himself Qui-Gon's pupil in order to master the skill the deceased Jedi had learned. It was achieved through extreme compassion, a rejection of selfishness and personal attachment to the point that the physical self fades away, but the consciousness remains as one with the Force.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel) Yoda learned the technique, and passed this secret on to Obi-Wan Kenobi,Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith who would also train under Qui-Gon Jinn, giving him the ability to aid Luke Skywalker where it would otherwise have been impossible. Thus even in death, Qui-Gon's rebellious nature served the greater good. A short time following the end of the Clone Wars, Qui-Gon spoke to his former apprentice Obi-Wan, in the streets of Anchorhead, for the first time since his death on Naboo.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader When Obi-Wan was debating whether to go to Bellessa to rescue Ferus Olin, Qui-Gon promised to watch over Anakin's son. After the death of Qui-Gon Jinn, his former master, Count Dooku, who had touched the dark side even as a young boy, became even more disillusioned with the Jedi Order. This led him to further rationalize the philosophy of the dark side, contributing to his eventual fall. Personality and traits Regarded as a maverick by his peers, Qui-Gon Jinn was a wise and faithful—but unorthodox—member of the Jedi Order. He was a proponent of the Living Force concept, and his many attempts to help 'lesser creatures' annoyed his master, Dooku, to no end. Dooku, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin formed a chain of Jedi Masters and Padawans through which passed a rebellious streak, making them a difficulty in the eyes of the Jedi Council. Indeed, his Padawan Obi-Wan suggested that the Council would have invited Qui-Gon to join them, if he would follow the Jedi Code. A distinguished and adept Jedi warrior, Qui-Gon Jinn reflected strength and wisdom. Qui-Gon came into knighthood during an era in which the Jedi Order was more conservative and committed to a democratic Republic. His commitment to studying the galaxy and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Obi-Wan and his Padawan Anakin, both of whom would greatly influence the founder of the New Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker. Qui-Gon was also known for his often-overwhelming compassion for all life forms. This commiseration led to his saving Jar Jar Binks from his punishment at the hands of his fellow Gungans, and contributed greatly to his freeing of Anakin. He was also a great teacher and mentor, and taught Obi-Wan the Nelvaanian tongue on their journeys across the galaxy, as well as others. The Jedi Master appeared much younger than his age and had a penetrating gaze. He also had a subtle attention to detail, seen as he could sense mood changes in the people around him and was quite adept at hiding his emotions from other individuals, even other Jedi. His master was often perplexed by his ability to do this even when Qui-Gon was a Padawan. Talents A philosophical warrior, Qui-Gon believed heavily in what he referred to as the "Living Force," a method of focusing on the moment rather than contemplating the Force in all its degrees. For this reason, Qui-Gon could be considered one of the more 'down-to-earth' Jedi of his time, due to his concentration on the matter at hand. It has been suggested that an ability such as this would have been conducive to stopping Palpatine's rise to power; as the Jedi focused on the Separatist threat to the future of the Galactic Republic, they failed to examine the moment more closely. Qui-Gon was also skilled in mind tricks, as was evident when he managed to convince the Gungan leader to let him escape. In addition to his mastery of the Force, Qui-Gon was also a master in Form IV: Ataru, often having sparred with Master Mace Windu; it is said that neither actually managed to outduel the other.The New Essential Guide to Characters His deep-rooted strength and compassion was fueled by the Force, and this was reflected in his lightsaber style, a style that needs precision and smoothness of movement. It is interesting to note his choice of Ataru despite sparring with Mace Windu, the creator of Form VII: Vaapad, and being apprenticed to Count Dooku, a master of Form II: Makashi. Qui-Gon had a vast knowledge of the architecture of many capital ships and large transports, and understood their abilities and vulnerable points, including the engineering and structure of the Trade Federation's landing craft. Because of this knowledge, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were able to sneak onto separate ships and stow away until they reached the swamps of Naboo. Behind the scenes as Qui-Gon in The Phantom Menace.]] As revealed in The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Lucas conceived Qui-Gon's character during pre-production of The Phantom Menace. This is shown by concept art where Obi-Wan is shown alone in the Federation ship and while meeting Jar Jar. Even when Qui-Gon was conceived, Lucas toyed with making him the younger Jedi, as shown in concept art depicting Obi-Wan as an old man. Qui-Gon Jinn was portrayed by Liam Neeson in The Phantom Menace. His voice was used briefly in Attack of the Clones, and was provided by Fred Tatasciore for Star Wars: Clone Wars. Qui-Gon was voiced by James Warwick in the game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Qui-Gon's voice was set to appear in Revenge of the Sith, and Neeson had hinted at involvement in early 2005.USATODAY - Movie-star night in Palm Springs The scene was cut, however, and Neeson was never recorded.Star Wars: Message Boards: Rick McCallum 6/3/05 - 4:00 p.m. PT The scene between Yoda and Qui-Gon can be still be read in the film's screenplay and the novelization. Qui-Gon was also mentioned in the video game platform and Gameboy Advance/Nintendo DS versions of the Revenge of the Sith game. There was some confusion as to how many apprentices Qui-Gon had during the course of his career. All sources agree that he trained Xanatos and then Obi-Wan, but there is also the occasional reference to a Padawan before Xanatos. This discrepancy was solved in the Qui-Gon's Databank entry, where it is stated that "Qui-Gon obsessed over his failure for years, dismissing his earlier successes as a teacher and often referring to Xanatos as his "first" apprentice". There is a rumor circulated among Star Wars fans claiming that a piece of fabric seen draped across some furniture in Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut in A New Hope is actually the gray poncho worn by Qui-Gon Jinn during his visit to Tatooine in The Phantom Menace. Whether the costume designers of Episode I intentionally fashioned Qui-Gon's poncho to resemble this obscure piece of cloth is highly dubious and remains unconfirmed. In the ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game, if you enter MAVERICK as a cheat code, you can play as Qui-Gon Jinn.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Appearances *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook }} Non-canon appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Sources *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of the Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * *''Jedi Force File:Qui-Gon Jinn'' * Notes and references }} External links * * * Category:Humans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Males Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters bg:Куай-Гон Джин de:Qui-Gon Jinn es:Qui-Gon Jinn fr:Qui-Gon Jinn it:Qui-Gon Jinn nl:Qui-Gon Jinn pl:Qui-Gon Jinn no:Qui-Gon Jinn pt:Qui-Gon Jinn ru:Куай-Гон Джинн fi:Qui-Gon Jinn sv:Qui-Gon Jinn